Men Like You
by BMRH
Summary: "I should have realised a long time ago that men like you can never be trusted." An interpretation of John's note to Sherlock and a poetic rendition of how Sherlock handles John breaking all ties with him.


**AUTHOR'S FIRST NOTE**

I never thought I would be back here so soon after I finished my last fic but I managed to write a really short story but maybe even more heartbreaking than all the other stories I have written. Also, I got to work with a different writing style than I usually do. This is a season four fic with the simple aim of speculating in what John had written in the letter Molly gave to Sherlock in _The Six Thatchers_ and what happened from there. **Content warnings for spoilers for _The Six Thatchers_ , graphical depictions of drug use and looooooads of angst!**

 _Now then… Let's cry a bit, shall we?_

* * *

 _ **MEN LIKE YOU**_

* * *

 _Sherlock,_

 _You know people have told me many times during these years that I should have stayed away from you. I'm sorry to say that I didn't realise what they meant until it was too late. The lies have been too many and now they have destroyed us. We trusted you but you tricked us and this I blame myself for. I should have realised a long time ago that men like you can never be trusted. If I had, maybe my wife would still be alive and Rosamund wouldn't be motherless._

 _Don't try to visit and don't try to contact us. Don't try anything. I don't want you anyway near my daughter, anyway near my family and I want you to respect that._

 _/ John Watson_

* * *

He read the note over and over  
Until he had memorised every part  
Until he had visualised every connotation and pronunciation  
While slowly feeling the taxi depart

Control... Control! Stay calm!  
There was nothing else he could allow  
But the truth had been torturing as it was  
That he had failed to keep his only vow

Now he had no plan or solution  
For once, he didn't know what to do  
Molly's words still rang loudly in his head  
 _"He said he'd rather have anyone but you."_

Composure collapsed into torment  
Suddenly all he could feel was pain  
The reality of what he feared the most  
That John Watson would _never_ see him again

His eyes became empty  
Only stared blankly into space  
"I'm sorry, I changed my mind."  
"Where to then, mate?"

The drug den was large  
Its rooms dark and cold  
He knew this, he had been here before  
When he was 16 years old

The dealer was in a hurry  
His hands shook of his own use  
Heroin addict with abstinence problems  
Economic ones too, way too simple to deduce

He waited for John to object  
To stop him before it all had begun  
But John was gone, John didn't _care_  
"A syringe, do you have one?"

Sanitation was of zero importance  
Whatever available would be fine  
John's voice echoed in the dealer's  
 _"Here. Use mine."_

He removed the coat and jacket  
Pulled up the white shirt sleeve  
Wrapped his black belt around the upper arm  
He loudly urged the dealer to leave

He pushed the needle into the usual vein  
Experienced, without a single leak  
Repeated the words over and over  
 _Men like you...Men like you... You freak!_

The high increased slowly  
As the cocaine entered his stream  
Finally it began to numb his senses  
Until it all felt like a bad dream

He hit his head with considerable force  
When he slumped down onto the floor  
Trembled while preparing the syringe again  
This time with _even more_

No one knows and _no one will care_  
He forced himself to keep breathing  
The room is empty, he was alone  
Why did he still hear a man screaming?

 _Save him, save John Watson_  
That's what Mary begged him to do  
 _How?_ How did you do that?  
When you needed saving too?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE**

*sobs* Okay, I'm done crying now. *dries tears*

It has been almost a year now since season four and now I finally managed to write this scene in a way that would do the angst of the scenario justice. I have never been quite so emotionally torn apart by something I have written as I felt after writing this one. Sometimes I read my fics out loud to hear how the language sounds. I have cried to some paragraphs of my "John fics" before but this one just took it to a completely different level. I have worked on my version of John's note for a while but the rest of the text came to me over three days, which is an extremely rapid and unusual work pace for me.

So how have I thought when writing this one? I had this scenario in my head that right after Sherlock leaves John's flat and reads the note in the taxi at the end of _The Six Thatchers_ , he is on the way back to Baker Street. That note is the final straw and he feels himself lose emotional control and the pain of it. To make it worse, he have no idea how to make things better. In the end, he can't handle it and changes his mind and goes off to numb everything in a dark drug den with a whole lot of cocaine.

[Un]fun fact: The first words that John ever says to Sherlock are "Here. Use mine." I wrote that down and then realised what I actually had done...

What did you think about the poetic structure and the synopsis? I think I might continue with this writing style once in a while! Maybe I should make another fic with chapters like this as "stand-alones"? As always, if you like my work, please **Comment** and **Follow & Favourite! You can't believe how much it means to me!**


End file.
